1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device having a function for outputting a voice guidance.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a device having a function for outputting a voice guidance (a function for producing voice data), according to a first conventional technology, when there is a change in a state of an engine part of a printer, a control unit retrieves voice data (which can be replaced by a user) corresponding to the change in the state from a Random Access Memory (RAM) and produces the voice message from a speaker. For example, when a surrounding volume is loud, or when a surrounding lightness is light, or when the user is away from the printer, the volume of the voice message is increased. On the contrary, when the surrounding volume is small, or when the surrounding lightness is dark, or when the user is standing in proximity to the printer, the volume of the voice message is turned down. In case there is a change in the state of the printer such as a failure in the printer that is generated when the user is away from the printer, the voice message is generated when the user returns in close proximity to the printer.
According to a second conventional technology, an appropriate output sound is provided so that when a copy image quality is selected, the selected region is emphasized. For example, when a region of a brighter copy image quality is selected, a sound of a tone tuned higher is provided. When a region of a darker copy image quality is selected, a sound of a tone tuned lower is provided.
According to a third conventional technology, the state of a device can be grasped easily from a position located away from the device in accordance with the contents or the volume of a voice of a voice notifying unit. In addition, when the state of the device is not necessary to be displayed during the nighttime or during the absence of a user, the output of the voice is stopped by a preset timer or the volume is reduced.
According to the first conventional technology, the voice message is generated according to the change in the state of the printer (for example, a failure in the printer that is generated when the user is away from the printer). In addition, the volume of the voice message is adjusted to be loud or soft according to the surrounding volume, the surrounding lightness and the presence or the absence of the user. However, the volume is adjusted to be either loud or soft when generating the voice message. In addition, only the failures that are generated when the user is away from the printer are assumed for the change in the state in the printer. The first conventional technology was not made in consideration of the following circumstances. For example, there is no description or suggestion made regarding a case in which while a certain voice message is being generated, another voice message becomes necessary to be generated.
According to the second conventional technology, the sounds of high and low tones are provided according to the copy image quality. According to the third conventional technology, the state of the device is determined by the contents or the volume of the voice at a position located away from the device. Therefore, information that is most necessary for the user cannot be presented promptly and accurately in response to various possible circumstances of the device.